When the World Stopped Turning
by Silvermoontwentyseven
Summary: I did not know. Truly, I did not. The words I had spoken and the actions I had taken in order to fulfill my dreams had only set the stage for the nightmare to begin. And when it did, my world stopped turning.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry for my lack of work this month! I don't really have an excuse, just real life stuff and me being lazy. I've been working on a few things at once, but I wanted to get this out real quick!

So out of all the characters, Shredder and Splinter are the hardest for me to relate to. I was on a 6 hour train ride through the mountains two months ago just daydreaming when I started to think about this, and I began to wonder what I could do to try and better understand these two characters. And then, BOOM. Story idea! I was going to write it down in my notebook then...but I get car/train/motion sick whenever I do anything except look out the window, so that didn't work out. Anyway, long story short, I decided to do the scene where Shredder kills Splinter's wife. Super intense, right? It's going to be a two-shot, and the other half will be up either tomorrow night or Sunday night. And seriously, I promise that this will not end up to be some crazy 50,000 word story like Sacrifice did. Just a nice, simple, totally heart-wrenching flashback of the man who started it all.

Heads-up, I tried to use some Japanese terms in this one, and I'm basically as American and white as you can get, so with that being said, I probably screwed something up in here. Feel free to correct me or give advice on how to better use the terminology! I'm pretty sure there's only one word in here, but there'll be more in the next chapter/update thing. And ah, contractions! How I absolutely hated to part with you in this story.

I hope I did this okay. Like I said, Splinter's hard for me to connect with, and I'm not so in-tune with the way he thinks or talks. But then, this is young Splinter, so maybe you'll let me off the hook if I screwed up, lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or anything related to it. I just like to write about mutant turtles and anthropomorphic rats in my spare time. You know, normal teenager stuff.

And here we go!

* * *

 **When The World Stopped Turning:**

" _Yoshi_."

Her sharp whisper drags me up from my sleep. I roll over, blinking groggily as my mind struggles to churn. The darkness of the room threatens my sight, but slowly, my eyes adjust, and I see Tang Shen sitting up on her matt with a fearful gleam in her deep eyes.

"What is it, _Sakura_?"

It troubles me to know I had drifted off whilst my wife and child lay awake. But she had been singing Miwa to sleep…I could not help but to doze.

 _Foolish._

"Someone is here," she whispers quickly. Miwa is gathered in her arms protectively, and the sight of my wife so alarmed sends cold waves of fear through my body. I sit up defensively.

"What?"

"I heard something outside, Yoshi. And just a moment ago, a shadow crossed the yard."

Ice forms in my chest. I stand to my feet in one deft move, and I reach for the _Wakizashi_ in its place against the wall. Unsheathing the blade, I carefully step across the room, pausing for a moment to listen at the door.

Nothing. Just silence.

 _The night must be playing tricks on her._

I glance back at Tang Shen and mentally reprimand myself. She is no fool—if she says there was a shadow, then there was a shadow, and I cannot rest until I know my family is safe.

I lift a finger to my lips and motion for her to stay put. She nods, clutching our child ever closer to her chest as she mouths the words, " _Be careful."_

I step out of the room and silently close the door behind me. I take a deep breath and steady my mind in preparation, gripping the hilt of the blade with strong hands.

 _It is probably nothing,_ I tell myself. _But if it is something…_

Then what? We have never endured intruders before…

My thoughts race with possibilities, and I have to continuously close my eyes and regain control over my restless spirit. Fear will not help me. I must brace myself and be strong.

Nothing in the hallway. I gently push each door open and scour the dark rooms for any sign of the unordinary.

But again, there is only nothing.

With an uneasy sigh, I make for the last room of the house, all the way at the front of the structure. The large entry room is empty and dark with the silence of the night. Tightening my grip on my blade, I inch my way throughout the entire space, peering behind each and every piece of furniture and décor.

But still…nothing.

A frown tugs at my lips, my expression as stiff as the rest of me. I let out a breath in an attempt to calm myself, but my muscles remain rigid in expectation. The adrenaline that has laced my blood will not leave me be until the last shred of doubt has been surrendered within my mind.

I hold the sword close and turn for the bedroom once more. With wary glances to each side as I move, I try to stifle the cloud of fear pluming into my mind with reasoning. I could not see anything, nor did I hear anything.

 _But she did._

My frown deepens, carving into my face like a chisel to stone. I must remain alert, but for now, comforting Tang Shen is what matters. I must soothe her fears, which will rid me of my own, and we can go back to sleep like any other ordinary night.

I enter the bedroom to see her sitting up on her matt in the same position as when I left. Miwa is sleeping soundlessly against her chest.

"Well?" she presses softly. Her eyes shine with an uneasy gleam. "Did you find anything, Yoshi?"

I meet her gaze and shake my head. "I searched every inch of our home, but I found nothing."

She watches me for a moment before her brow slowly lowers, sharpening her narrowed eyes.

"You do not believe me, husband?"

My own gaze hardens, and I set the sword aside to lean against the wall.

"That is not true, _Sakura._ " I step forth, kneeling down before her to grasp her shoulders gently. "I believe you…but there is no one here."

Her eyes flick back to the hallway behind me. "Did you check outside?"

"I did not," I answer as I run my hands down her arms reassuringly. "That would leave you alone. But the doors and windows are shut and locked—no one would be able to sneak in without us hearing something."

She averts her gaze and bites her lower lip. I lean in closer and lift a hand to cup her chin.

"It is alright, my love. I would never let harm befall you…" I look down and smooth back Miwa's hair with a soft smile. "…or our daughter. Now come, rest with me."

She sighs and tips forward, pressing her forehead against my neck. I wrap my arms around her, cradling Miwa between us, and stroke her hair lovingly. Her warm breath whispers across my skin, and I exhale softly, tightening my hold on her and our daughter. In the quiet of the night, I feel myself begin to doze off…

But then her body becomes rigid against mine. Her breath hitches and she pushes back from me, and in that instant, a hundred thousand moments take place. Before her scream pierces the night, my hand is shooting down towards the sword by the wall while the other is knocking her back.

" _YOSHI!"_

Her cry shatters the peace, and as I whirl around, my eyes catch the darkened silhouette of the figure standing behind me—

 _SHING!_

Blades clash, scraping across one another as both our bodies move in opposite directions. I snarl breathlessly, ripping my sword to the side and going in for another swing. I lunge forth and start swiping my weapon in frantic arches, bent on pushing the assailant back, but he jerks sharply to the left and knocks my balance off. With a grunt, he shoves me back, his lip curled above his teeth and his eyes gleaming like fire and rage and hell—

 _No._

"Saki?" I shout incredulously as I fend off the cry of his katana. "Oroko Saki?"

His response is only a beast-like snarl that escapes his clenched teeth. He wrenches his arm down into my own and pain tears up through the limb. A brutal kick is planted on my abdomen, slamming me back and ripping the breath from my lungs. Flailing for some sort of solidity, I stagger back, waving my blade forth in an attempt to stop another attack. But I am not given the chance to fight him off before he slams his shoulder into me, ramming us further into the dark room. A vase is knocked over and shatters to my right. Tang Shen screams—a sound that feels like needles plunging through my spine—and the next arch of Saki's blade shreds the wall.

"Saki!" I shout frantically. "Saki, listen to me!"

He slices his sword an inch from my face. I drop to my knees and jerk my blade upwards just in time to deflect another crushing swing.

I can hear Tang Shen scrambling for safety behind me, and now Miwa is crying. Struggling to my feet, I block the constant, raging jabs of Saki's sword, but he continues to force me back into the room, slicing through my shoulder twice and my forearm once. I cannot feel the blood seeping from my wounds, or the shortness of breath in my lungs, or the dull throb of each strike. I only feel the fear, the anger, the bewilderment. Why is my brother here, in my own home, attacking me like some deranged man?

But deep down, I know why. Beneath the haze lies clarity, much too potent and personal for me to willingly touch. I can see the vexation rippling from his body, and his eyes pierce the darkness like the fires of hell.

He is here for her. For my wife.

The realization, however obvious, is slow to reach my whirling mind. But when it does, it only shoves the ice further into my chest and all the way down to my gut. He is going to kill me, and take her for himself.

Our blades clash once more, holding against one another in a fierce battle of strength.

"Have you come to kill me now, Brother?" I growl, jaw clenched. My body shakes beneath the pressure. "Dressed in shadow, like a dishonorable thief?"

Again, he refuses to answer me. But he has made his intentions clear, and fear melts and mixes with the anger. The bitterness of the past is wrenched free from the pit I have damned it to, and every resentful word, every sharp flick of the tongue and every blow of the fist comes rushing back to me.

I had thought that I had won. I had thought that this was over. But now I see that my so-called brother is hell-bent on taking everything away from me once more.

A shout of rage tears up my throat. I shove him back, lashing out with my blade in a reckless, desperate manner, hoping to somehow cut him to pieces before he can take my family from me. Through the dark, burning miasma of battle, I hear him cry out in pain. I rip my sword to the side and feel blood spatter across my cheek. My hands shake with the understanding that this is to the death now. He will not cease unless I put him under.

I pivot my hips, deflecting his blade and jerking my knee up into his gut.

"You are a fool if you believe that I will let you walk out of this alive, Saki," I hiss.

He snarls at me, teeth flashing white against bloodied gums. Our swords clash again, metal shrieking and groaning at the force of the blow. My arms shake, muscles rippling, cramping, giving in just to stiffen again. I can feel the sweat gathering upon my brow; the droplets slipping down the sides of my face, smoothing hair flat against flesh and trickling down to my jawline.

" _You_ are the fool, Hamato Yoshi," he hisses. His eyes burn in the darkness, bright and dark at the same time. Like searing iron being struck with a hammer, hot coals and embers seem to sting behind his gaze, fueling hatred I have never seen before.

 _He has gone insane._

He pushes back against me, stronger now. Solid and unrelenting. I grit my teeth and fight the pressure he is exerting, bracing myself to stand strong like the mountain. But his rage feeds his resolve, and in an instant, he dips down and kicks one of my legs out from under me. My knee cracks beneath the weight of his foot and buckles. I slip, crying out in shock and unforgiving pain—and I fall.

A moment becomes stretched into eternity as a frigid understanding takes me. I will not be fast enough to block his blow. Not here, not like this, crumpled to the ground as my knee rapidly throbs and begins to swell. I gasp out as his voice thunders above me. Tang Shen screams something, and I am barely able to look up to see the gleam of his blade as it crashes down towards me to sever my spirit from my body, to rend my life from this world and bleed me out in my own home—

But the tear of death does not come. Instead there is another barrage of sounds, softer, but somehow just as loud. The squelch of the blade stabbing into meat and sinew, the hitch of breath, and the dull thump of flesh as it hits the floorboards.

My eyes peel open. My breath slips out in shaky release.

And my world stops.

Her body lies still at my feet. Face down, crimson slowly drains from beneath her, seeping through her nightgown and pooling along the outside of her frame.

My mind has frozen over, and my eyes cannot pull from her prone form. Somewhere behind me, Miwa continues to cry.

And Oroko Saki stands above the body of my wife with his blade glistening in her blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUN. *sobs* This is making me get all the feels for Master Splinter! ALL THE FEELS!**

 **Anyone like it so far? Yes, no, maybe possibly never? I'd love to hear what you guys think of it! Feel free to be honest because this is not my strong suit when it comes to this series. Let me know what I can improve, and as always, thank you to all of my loyal readers! And dear Guests who don't sign in/don't have an account but still leave me wonderful reviews, PLEASE JUST MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN PROPERLY THANK YOU. It makes me sad that I can't actually respond to any of you!**

 **Also, before I forget: For those of you waiting on Inhuman, don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter now. I'm hoping it'll be out next week, so stay tuned for that!**

 **AND for any of you Leorai fans, or just Karai fans, you should totally check out Mysteryred's work on here! She's AMAZING, and she will make you cry with all the beautifulness! She also does awesome OC stories, if any of you are interested. Seriously, she's like ten times better than me and really deserves the views for all of her hard work. Go show her some love!**

 **Okay, my ranting is done! I hope you liked the story, and I wish all of you an awesome week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, my update was later than promised. But here it is! Yay, angst! For those of you who viewed the newest TMNT episode (and if you haven't, WATCH IT NOW), it kind of threw a wrench in my little version here. I tried to make it relate as best as I can without totally ruining it, but obviously, I didn't just want to write a repeat. So this still follows my own outline and doesn't exactly fit to the way it happens in the show. *shrugs* I still think it's pretty good, and I hope you guys will too.**

* * *

It takes me a moment, an eternity, a hundred thousand lifetimes—and yet, only a moment—to understand what has taken place. The silence of death has settled upon my home, and not even Miwa's frightened cries could drown it out.

I slowly lift my head and remember to breathe. The stale air pushes from my lungs, and the solitary movement seems to trigger the rest of my mind. The gears begin to move, to process, to collect that split second where everything I have ever known changed. My eyes draw up to Saki's face. Horror has written his expression. His fierce eyes are now wide and dull with confusion and shock. A single drop of blood slips from the blade's edge and falls to further stain the floor.

"T-Tang Shen—" The rawness of my throat clips my voice. I push my body forth, resting weight on my good knee while ignoring the pain in the other.

"Shen—"

 _My wife—_

I reach for her with a trembling hand.

 _My love—_

I grasp her gently by the shoulder.

 _My everything—_

And I roll her stiff form onto her back.

Again, my breath catches. And again, my mind grows numb with the sudden rush of emotional torment. I blink fervently, but it is not enough to erase the image in front of me, nor drive off the tears that begin to well and spill.

From her stomach, the blood flows, trailing down her flesh to collect and seep into the floor. Her face is almost gray now, and her eyes are pale and sunken, empty and blank. Hair sticks and gathers to her face, slick with blood and sweat. My hand slips down to her neck to find that her soft butterfly-like pulse has been silenced.

She is dead.

 _No._

My wife is dead.

 _No…_

Because of me—

 _WHACK!_

Saki delivers a brutal kick to my side, knocking me over. I gasp as my knee throbs from the movement, and a sick heat moves through my abdomen.

"This is _your_ fault!" he screams. He stabs his sword into the floor and stomps over to where I lie, shaking, motionless on my back. His fist gathers the hem of my shirt and he yanks me upwards.

"All of this!" The jolt strips my senses from me, but he does not give me the chance to find enough strength to fight back. His fist flashes across my vision, snapping my head to the side. Spit and blood fly from my lips and trickle down my chin. I cough, gasping for breath, but he slams me down into the floor and plants his knee in my gut.

"It was supposed to be you. _You_ , not her!"

My vision reels as the pain momentarily stops any form of thought or being. With my lungs emptied and my head pounding with blood, I instinctively try to curl in on myself to relieve my abdomen of the horrid ache—but again, he stops me. His hands grab at my limbs, desperate, raging and vicious. One moment, I am on the floor, and the next, he is throwing me against the wall.

"I can't even kill you without losing something else," he snarls. His forearms are pressed against my upper torso, hands curled around fabric, body shoved between him and the wall behind me. His breath plumes onto my face and his eyes sear through my soul. But even still, past the pain and terror no doubt coursing behind the veil of my disbelief, I can only see her. From my peripherals, she lies there. Limp, lifeless. Gone. She died in a pool of her own blood, within her own home, beside her own husband and daughter, at the hand of her friend.

 _She is dead._

"Y-You killed her," I whisper. My gaze flits from her body to meet the fiery orbs before me. "…And you blame me?"

He scoffs and jabs his elbow into my ribs. I wince, hissing in pain.

"Don't play games with me, Yoshi." He leans in close enough for me to hear the grinding of his teeth as his jaw clenches.

"I know everything. My name, my family, my past—all the things your old fool refused to confess before he passed from this world. I know who I am now…and I want what is rightfully mine."

He punches me in the face, smashing my nose with a sickening crunch. A strangled cry escapes me, along with a stream of fresh blood that spills over my lips and down my jaw. He releases me and I slide to the floor.

"H-How does this fall on me?" I gasp, clutching desperately at both my knee and my broken nose. "How can you blame me for the actions of my family?"

He wrenches his sword free from the wall, splintering the wooden panels. A dark glint races through his eyes, and fear freezes my heart over.

"Because you knew," he answers simply. "And you led me to believe in lies spun by your bastard of a father."

I grit my teeth, nostrils flaring, blood and spittle dripping from my face. "My father took mercy upon you, Saki! He saved your life!"

"No!" he shouts, swinging his sword in emphasis. "He _stole_ my life! He took everything away from me and left me with nothing but lies and false blood!" His face contorts into a sneer as he points his blade in accusation. "And you—you knew this whole time, and still, you dared to call yourself my brother!"

He raises his blade and impales the wood inches from my face. I flinch instinctively and curse myself for it.

"And that wasn't even enough for you. No…you had to take her, too. The only woman I ever cared for, the only one I could ever fall for, and what did you do? You stole her from me, married her, and ran off into the mountains to live your perfect life with your new wife and daughter. And what was I left with, Yoshi?" His knuckles dig into my sternum, forcing a discomforting groan from me. " _Nothing._ "

My breathing has become erratic as my body blisters and thrums with pain. It is getting increasingly difficult to ignore my injuries, but my senses are distorted enough by the shock for me to focus on the maniac before me.

"I…I stole…nothing," I pant. "Not your family, nor Shen…"

"You filled her head with lies, the same way your father did to me!" he shouts. "She fell for your deception!"

"No, Saki," I snap. "She fell in _love_."

His eyes light up in scalding animosity and his hand snatches my jaw, slamming my head back into the wooden boards. Blood rushes through my skull in a wave of heat.

"And look where that got her," he spits.

My teeth grind together in rage and agonizing torment. He speaks of her this way…after he murders her in cold blood…

"Why are you doing this?" I cry. He studies me, his expression like stone despite the blaze in his eyes.

"Because I woke up today and realized that nothing in my life was ever truly mine."

I scoff in disbelief. "So you come and take everything away from me?"

His knuckles connect with my cheekbone in a jarring crack. I gasp out as my head flicks to the side, smacking into the wall. My vision sways, head reeling. I spit a string of blood from my mouth.

"I came to take what was rightfully mine, Yoshi. I came to right the wrongs of the past, to destroy the Hamato clan—I came to claim the life that I deserve!"

I grunt as spasms of aches and pains course through me. He rips his sword out from the wall and I grimace at the spray of tiny wooden shards.

"How…how will killing me give you the life you deserve?" I question gruffly. "Tell me, Saki. How will your bloodlust grant you anything but more pain and suffering?"

"Because it will!" he screams. "It has to!" He jerks his arm forth and the blade sticks into my shoulder. I choke on the sudden rush of pain, and as he twists the blade deeper into my flesh, my vision is filled with dots, and my heart thunders dangerously in my ears.

He leans in again while I gasp for air, for something, _anything,_ beyond the physical torment that is raging within me.

"And when I'm done with you, I'm going to destroy everything you've ever known, Yoshi. The dojo, your home, your clan—everything will be reduced to ashes beneath my feet. Then the Foot Clan will rise up once more, and my family's honor will be restored."

I struggle for breath, chest heaving. "Y-You truly believe that this will save you?" I wince at the sting of his blade churning beneath flesh and sinew. "Y-You have already l-lost, Saki… Shen is dead…because of you…" My eyes draw up to meet his, and I pray they are filled with the defiance that marks my spirit. "You w-will gain…n-nothing."

His lip curls and he opens his mouth to rebuke my words, but something cuts him off. A long cry, the screeching of terror and shock.

 _Miwa._

I was so focused on Saki, on Shen's lifeless body, on the blood pooling beneath me, that I had almost forgotten…

Saki's head jerks up as he searches for her. From where I am, slumped and bleeding, I cannot see my frightened child. But by the look on Saki's face, he can, and a cold smile suddenly spreads his lips.

"Nothing?" he asks, repeating my words with a deep chuckle. "That's where you're wrong, Yoshi."

He turns from me then, and once more, my world shudders and begins to break.

Miwa. He is going after Miwa—

 _No._

My child—

 _No!_

A scream tears up my throat. I snatch the hilt of the blade he left embedded within me and pry it free, shouting in agony as the sharp edge is slowly pulled from my insides. Blood spurts and seeps through my clothing, but even as my vision threatens me with splotches of unconsciousness, I jerk the sword out from my shoulder and throw myself forward.

" _SAKI!_ " I howl. He whirls around and catches the blade with his hands, deflecting the blow. My face twists into a contortion of anger and flaring pain. "If you put your hands on her, I will—"

"You'll what?" he snaps. He tears the katana from my hands, slicing through the candles lit by the window. The pieces clatter to the floor, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see the curtains catch the small flame. My heart skips.

"Saki—"

"You'll stop me?" He shoves me back and delivers a swift and brutal kick to my already wounded knee. It cracks and my eyes widen, mouth stretched in a scream I have no air to carry. His fist smashes into my face, again and again, until I am once more forced to the ground.

"Kill me?" He laughs deeply, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back until my shoulder creaks. "You don't even have the strength to scream, Brother." He leans in against my arm, drawing frantic gasps and grunts from my bloodied lips as I fight for solidity beyond this chaos. I can see the light from the fire as it works its way up the thick fabric, and panic strikes me.

"S-Saki, wait—"

"You should've just let Shen come to me," he growls. "I could've cared for her, for Miwa. But instead, you held her back, bent on staying beside your sick old father and the dying dream of keeping your clan alive." He pulls on my wrist and a wretched sob escapes me. "Don't you forget, Yoshi…that I am not the one who killed her. You did, when you denied her wish to leave."

My eyes widen, and in the depths of my mind, I can hear Shen's voice.

 _Let's leave this place, Yoshi._

"You killed her when you chose to stay here—"

 _We can go to America—to New York City—_

"When you chose your clan over her—"

 _You must decide… This is no life for Miwa._

"You were too stubborn, too proud, too invested in your foolish endeavors to see that she was suffering!"

Tears are streaming down my face now, hot and heavy. Because he is right.

"But I—I am not the one who _murdered_ her, Saki," I spit.

"No," he answers solemnly. "You only broke her heart."

There is a sudden _whoosh_ that sucks the air from the room as the opposite wall is lit ablaze in flaring yellows and crackling orange. Saki whirls around towards the fire that is quickly devouring the structure, and a deep scowl draws his expression tight.

"Saki," I choke, coughing on the fluid building in my throat. "Stop this. Please… End this madness, before you stain your hands further."

He hesitates, eyes scouring the fire that is licking its way up the wall. The flames are reflected in his gaze, bright and burning, like his rage, like his hatred.

"No," he says gravely. "You will die here, Yoshi. And when the fire sears the flesh from your bones, you will know what true pain feels like." His foot jabs into my ribs with a jarring crack. My breath catches and sticks while my world tips and buckles from under me. "You can sit here and watch your world burn…"

The rooftop creaks and groans, flames rising, hissing like serpents. He releases my arm as smoke begins to fill the room.

"Because mine already has."

A muffled sob seeps through clenched teeth. I crumble in on myself, curling beneath the pain and terror coursing through my being.

"S-Saki," I gasp. He turns from me just as the first beam along the ceiling snaps and comes crashing down. I shield my head with my arm as embers and shards of wood spray in every direction. Smoke plumes from the fall, and the rest of the structure moans in response. More pieces begin to burn and falter across the room, clattering to the floor with sharp cracks.

"No…" My voice rises to a panicked shout. "Do not leave me here!"

Panels break. A window shatters. Glass shoots from the burst of heat and litters the floor. My eyes begin to burn, stinging from the flames and smoke.

"Saki!" I call, desperate now. I can just barely hear Miwa crying over the roar of the fire. I struggle to sit up, but another chunk of the ceiling collapses and sends me rolling back to avoid being crushed. Pain rips up my leg and I cry out in frustration and torment. The oxygen has been sucked from the air, and the heat is becoming so intense that I fear I might suffocate before the fire even burns me.

"Miwa!" I scream frantically, swatting at the flames and blazing ash. The sound of her cries has been overwhelmed by the columns of fire. I cannot see her, nor Saki. My heart skips into my throat and my blood freezes over in fear. If the smoke has not already killed my child, the heat will. And there is nothing I can do to save her.

I whirl around from where I kneel, slumped over against the floor, and I can see the fire's reflection dancing in the pool of Shen's blood.

"I am sorry," I cry. I reach for her, choking, trembling, dying—

 _I could not save you—_

Two more beams groan and splinter, eaten through by the fire.

 _I could not save our daughter—_

Sparks and debris shoot up from the wood as it crashes to the floor.

 _I could not even save myself—_

There is a sound like thunder, like the roar of a primal beast, and my world quakes and crumbles around me. I am not given the chance to breathe another breath or reach for my wife or even whisper a final prayer before the walls give in completely. Hell is unleashed and the rooftop comes down in a shattering blow of fire, charred wood, and thick smoke.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: Splinter, nooooo!**

 **The feels, man!**

 **Hopefully I did a good job in light of the cannon version. I made Shredder a tad bit more crazy here, but that's how it went down in my head, so there you go!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of it! And as always, thank you for taking the time to read and support my little stories on here. It means the world to me :)**

 **Have a great week! And PS: If any crazy adopted brother shows up and tries to murder you and burn your house down, just ask him to leave politely. That usually works. He'd have to be awfully evil if it didn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of something shattering tears me from my nightmare. I scramble from my futon, heart pounding like a drum as panic and adrenaline line my veins. My mind is lost in the haze left by my tormented dreams, and even as I stumble for the sliding doors, cold cement beneath my paws, I am not fully awake.

But reality comes seeping in with every hasty step. The clicking of my claws and the swish of my tail help stir me from the remnants of my sleep, and like a cold splash of water, I am brought to the present. My heart continues to skip as I shove the doors aside and run for the hallway, my mind teeming with fear.

 _What was that sound?_

 _Something has happened—_

 _My sons are in danger—_

I skid into the kitchen, staggering for stability against the wall, chest heaving. My eyes flicker to the floor, where shards of a broken tea cup lay scattered around the small body of a young turtle.

"Leonardo," I breathe, dropping to my knees beside him. He lifts his face from the floor, blinking up at me with thick tears that blur the stark blue of his eyes. I quickly scoop him up into my arms and brush the broken pieces of the cup from his skin, frowning as tiny beads of blood begin to surface along his scrapes.

"What on earth were you doing?" I question frantically. His throat works as he swallows and turns his face against my robe in shame.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers. "I-I didn't mean to break it—"

"I am not upset about the cup, Leonardo," I retort sharply. "What are you doing up so late? And why were you climbing on the counter by yourself? You could have hit your head or gotten hurt—you are already bleeding! I have told you countless times not to…"

I trail of when he starts to cry. His tiny fingers ball the fabric of my robe into his fists and he buries his face against me, sniffling and trembling. My ears droop and I sigh heavily. With the fear beginning to dissipate, I hug my frightened child securely, my voice fading to a soft whisper.

"I am sorry, my son." I rest my chin over his head and take a deep breath. "You just scared me, that is all…"

"I-I'm s-sorry," he stutters. His voice is thick, and I mentally scold myself for speaking so harshly before.

"I am not angry with you," I soothe. "It was an accident. But what were you doing in the kitchen? You are supposed to be sleeping in your room, with your brothers."

He sniffles and wipes the tears from his face.

"I-I had a bad dream…and I couldn't f-fall back asleep."

I hold him closer and gently stroke his head. The dim glow of the nightlight I placed along the opposite wall washes over the floor, glinting off the shards. I always leave water out within reach for my sons at night, just in case they wake up. But Leonardo was climbing cabinets and counters to reach the tea cups I keep on the top shelf. He obviously made it, but he must have slipped and fallen backwards onto the floor. I loosen my grip on him and peer into his misty blue eyes.

"What were you trying to do, Leonardo?"

He swallows again and blinks at the wetness in his eyes. "I wanted…I wanted to make some tea." He looks down at his hands and leans against me. "You said it helps you sleep."

I sigh, and my fear ebbs at the innocent of his answer.

"I see…" I glance back up at the shelf he had fallen from. "Would you like me to make you some, my son?"

His eyes widen a bit and the ghost of a smile traces his lips. He nods eagerly and I chuckle.

"Alright. But first, we must clean the floor so no one else gets hurt. Would you get me the broom, please?"

He nods again, slipping out of my arms and dancing over the shards in search of my request. I smile after him and shake my head. All of this for a cup of tea.

He hops back into the kitchen, broom in hand. With the pieces swept and dumped into the trash bin, I start the tea, and clean Leonardo's cuts. He waits patiently by my side in silence while I place little bandages on each wound, and by then, the water has come to a boil. I hand him his own tea cup and he holds it gingerly against his chest, as if he is afraid this one will break too.

Once the tea is poured, he follows me to my room, and we sit across from one another on the tatami mat. He watches me and mimics my cross-legged position, briefly averting his gaze to the steam curling up from the hot liquid. My lips tug into a faint grin and I tilt my cup towards me, allowing the tea to seep into my mouth and wash over my dry throat. The comforting, earthy scent brings back fond and familiar memories. I breathe deeply, rooting myself in the present and letting this simple moment chase away the darkness lingering along the recesses of my mind. The nightmare that seemed so vivid and terrifying only moments ago is now being diluted by the serenity of what lies before me. There is no burning building, no shattered glass, no blood, no death—just father and son sharing tea together.

Relishing the calm that quells my spirit, I open my eyes to see Leonardo watching me intently. He blinks rapidly at my noticing and flicks his gaze back to his tea. I study his facial features, noting the soft dip of his nose and the way his lips push to one side in curiosity and hesitation.

"Are you going to try it?" I ask, amused at how something as simple as a cup of tea has my son so out of sorts.

He nods and slowly lifts the cup to his mouth. Tilting it back, he takes a sip—and immediately, his face crunches in disgust. I smirk and arch a brow.

"You do not like it, my son?"

"It tastes like dirt," he murmurs, staring down into the cup with pursed lips. I chuckle warmly.

"I thought the same thing when I first tried it."

He smacks his tongue and sniffs at the dark liquid, as if contemplating to give it another chance. I let the heat of the ceramic seep through my hands.

"Would you like me to make you something else?"

He shakes his head at my offer. "No…I'll finish it."

We sit there in the quiet for a few moments. The warmth of the tea pooling into my stomach softens the edge the nightmare left on my mind, and I cannot help but to smile while I watch Leonardo struggle to drink the rest of his cup without complaining.

"…Did I wake you up, Sensei?" he asks quietly. His gaze drifts up from his tea to meet my own, and I shake my head, offering a comforting smile.

"No, my son. But next time you need something, please, come and find me, alright? I would rather be woken up by you asking for help than you getting hurt."

He nods solemnly and takes another slow sip of his tea. "Yes, Sensei. I would've…I just didn't want to bother you."

I chuckle. "So in other words, you wanted to do it by yourself."

He casts his eyes down in shame, but I lighten his demeanor when I laugh and pat his head affectionately.

"Do not worry so much, Leonardo. I already told you I am not angry."

He forces a faint smile, but I can tell he is still upset at something—whether it is himself or whatever dream woke him in the first place.

"Would you like to tell me what frightened you so much, my son?" I ask gently. He frowns, brow furrowed.

"I…I had a bad dream."

I nod in an understanding manner, not yet forgetting my own nightmare.

"We were playing hide-and-seek in the sewers," he explains. "…Down tunnels we've never gone through before. And it was really fun to explore things, but then it got really dark, and I couldn't find my brothers." He fidgets on the mat as if remembering the fear that plagued his dream. "I was lost, Sensei. I didn't know what to do or where to go, and it just kept getting darker, and then the water started rising and I thought I was going to drown." His throat works and he stares absently into the remaining tea. "I was scared...because I was gonna die, and I couldn't even find my brothers. Because it was my fault…for letting them play where you said not to go…for not listening to you." His eyes well up with tears again, and he sniffs sharply, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

I scoot closer to him and place my hand on his back in reassurance.

"It is alright, Leonardo. It was only a dream. You are safe, and your brothers are as well…" He looks up at me, searching my gaze for the security he craves so much. I smile back down at him. "You have nothing to fear, little one. I will protect you."

He dips his head. "I know, Sensei…" He chews on his lip for a moment before taking another drink of his tea. "Sensei," he whispers. "Do you ever get bad dreams?"

Behind my eyes, the fire blazes. Beams creak and splinter and smash on top of one another, separating me from my child. Blood soaks my shirt, and my throat is raw from the heat, smoke, and my futile screams. And only feet away lies the body of my wife, with dead, blank eyes reflecting the dancing flames as my world crumbles and falls around me.

I swallow hard and shake off the harrowing images.

"We all have bad dreams, my son," I say solemnly. "But they are only dreams. You will wake up and they will vanish, like smoke." I pat his shell. "Besides, there is enough in life itself to fear. You must make the most of what you have and find peace within yourself, so that when the time comes for fear to arise, you will be strong enough to face it."

"I'll be strong enough," he says firmly. I smile at his confidence.

"Yes, you will," I murmur. "But for now, you must go back to sleep, my son. Rest your mind and body—and most importantly, your spirit." I stand to my feet and offer him my hand. "Come, I will walk you back to your room."

A glint of fear shoots across his gaze and his shoulders tense. He grips his tea cup a little tighter, drawing a quick breath.

"Can I stay up a little longer?" he pleads softly.

"Leonardo," I whisper, kneeling down in front of him. "They are only dreams, remember? They cannot hurt you."

"I know," he mutters. "…But I still don't like them."

"No one does," I assure. "But you have nothing to fear now. Just think of good things, my son. Chase away the nightmares with memories that make you feel safe and happy. Besides, the tea will help you sleep."

He stares down at his cup and visibly relaxes. "Yeah," he whispers. "Okay…I'll try it."

He takes my hand and stands to his feet. I walk him past the sliding doors and down the hallway to his room. He stands in the doorway for a moment before handing me back the tea cup.

"Thank you, Sensei," he says sincerely. "I still think tea tastes like dirt…but I feel better now."

"Good," I reply warmly. "I do as well, my son." I kneel back down and kiss his forehead. "Now go back to sleep, and remember what I told you."

"Yes, Sensei."

I stand and smile down at him, nodding towards his room. "I will see you in the morning, Leonardo."

He dips his head and gives a short bow. "Goodnight, Father."

And then he turns and slips back into his room, closing the door behind him. I stand there for a moment, turning the word over in my mind.

 _Father._

I have only used that word a short number of times, and none of my sons use it very often. But every time they do, it strikes some cord hidden deep within me.

 _Father._

I _was_ a father. I was a husband, too. And for the past eight years, I thought that all of that had been taken from me. Stolen and burned to ash, like the rest of my home.

But now…now I feel like I have been given something back. Something just as important and precious. And while it may not be the same life I had before, in a way, it is no different.

I stare down at the tea cup in my hands to find it empty. A faint smile crosses my lips. I step back from the door, humming to myself as I return the dishes to the kitchen and head for my own room.

I lay back down on the futon and sigh deeply, replaying the night's events over and over in my mind.

I lost my daughter. I lost my wife. I lost everything I thought could ever matter in my life, and for years, I have hidden from the past in fear, secretly longing for what was over what is. My world stopped turning the night Saki attacked my home, and he left scars I feared would never heal. But as I look back now, I realize how far I have come from the man I once was. Once again, I am a father. I have a home, safe and sheltered, where I can raise my new children in peace and comfort. My heart has healed and my spirit has found a sense of serenity in spite of all that has occurred.

"If only you could see the man I have become, Shen," I whisper.

How amusing it is to know that losing my humanity has made me a better man than anything else I have ever experienced. Coming to this country, to this city, and being in what I thought was the wrong place at the wrong time has made me stronger.

All of what I am at this moment, I owe to those four boys. And whatever hardships may come, we will be ready to face them the way any family would: Together.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, it's all finished! This wasn't what I had in mind, but I just started writing and then this happened. Yay for baby Leo! :D I wanted this story to end on a comforting, sobering note. It just goes to show that loss can be a way for different doors to open, and that life can always turn around. Optimism, whoo!**

 **But of course we all know their lives only get harder from here on out...soooooooooooo**

 **Anyway! Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story and leave reviews! Your support means so much to me, and it makes me so happy to be able to write for such amazing people. I hope this lived up to your expectations and left you feeling all warm and fuzzy!**

 **Take care, you guys!**


End file.
